1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an environment-friendly and hermetic planting device with automatic draining and irrigating having draining and irrigating pipes provided inside.
2. Description of Related Arts
Today, indoor greening mainly uses flowerpots which have soil inside. Trees and flowers are planted in the soil and watered irregularly, which leads to too much water or too little water. Thus the plants are always drowned or dried to death. Besides, soils and fertilizers are always washed out during watering to pollute the environment. Outdoor greening mainly depends on planting, which occupies large areas and wastes water.
At present there are still no ideal greening methods for the lobby, the square, the vertical walls, the roof and the desert.
Published applications searched from the international application process are CN2194598Y, CN2478335Y, CN101113591A, CN2481136Y, CN2598331Y and CN2327176Y. All of them are not related with the present invention.